A fistula is generally a passageway formed between two internal organs. Forming a fistula between two blood vessels can have one or more beneficial functions. For example, the formation of a fistula between an artery and a vein may provide access to the vasculature for hemodialysis patients. Specifically, forming a fistula between an artery and a vein allows blood to flow quickly between the vessels while bypassing the capillaries. In other instances, a fistula may be formed between two veins to form a veno-venous fistula. Generally, fistula formation requires surgical dissection of a target vein, and transecting and moving the vein for surgical anastomosis to the artery. It may therefore be useful to find improved ways to form a fistula between two blood vessels.